I'll Sing to You
by Baby-Baby-Blue-Eyes
Summary: Wes has screwed up, bad. And he doesn't know if he can fix it this time. But he won't give up till he tries everything.  Reviews are love!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! Carroll here! So this is quite literally my first fanfic with dialogue. I'm not sure how I feel about the first chapter, but I promise, there will be more to come! I hope you like what I have so far, and any helpful advice is much appreciated! Reviews are love!  
>~Carroll<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright Warblers, settle down!" Wes was having a tough week, he had at least two tests every day this week, not to mention homework. He was stressed, and he knew it, he kept blowing up at everyone over every little thing. If he isn't careful, he's going to end up saying things he doesn't mean. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and brought his hand up to bring his gavel down on the council table.<p>

"Fine, meeting dismissed!" The rest of the Warblers filtered out of the room, friends linking up, Nick stopped to kiss Jeff.

"Wes, are you alright?" He felt a hand on his should. Turning to look at his boyfriend, "_Yes _David, I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth. David looked skeptical, "Are you sure?" he said.

"You know what David, no! I am not sure. I'm sick of my teachers, tired of all the tests. There aren't enough hours in the day to do all of my homework." Wes was practically yelling, waving his arms around for the entirety of his rant.

David opened his mouth but was cut off by Wes "- and you know what, _David? _I'm sick of you too!"

The silence of the room was deafening. Wes and David just stood a few feet apart, staring at each other. David had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Davie, I, I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" David didn't stick around long enough to hear Wes's apology. He turned on his foot and left quickly.

Wes just stood there, staring at the spot where David was just standing. _What have I just done? _He thought, _My boyfriend... I just told David I was sick of him. Tired of him. What is the matter with me? The one constant in my life. The most important thing in my life! _Wes could feel the tears of frustration, and anger threaten to fall. He swiped the back of his hand roughly against his eye and left the Warbler Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "I'm sick of you too!" _The words kept echoing in David's mind. _How could he say that to me? I've been nothing but nice, because I know how stressed he is. Fine _he thought angrily, _If that's how he feels. _

David let the tears flow freely, to upset to care who saw. His feet took him to Nick and Jeff's, otherwise known as Niff, dorm.

A very rumpled, shirtless Jeff came to the door, "What is it, I'm really busy and- David! David, are you alright? Why are you crying?" David just shook his head, and pushed his way into their room. Shielding his eyes, he said "Nick you have to the count of three to put whatever clothes you're currently missing, back on. And I'm sorry I uh, interrupted."

David heard a scramble, as he imagined Nick hastily throwing on sweats and an oversized hoodie. He opened his eye to find Jeff pulling Nick into his lap so they could talk. Jeff, indicated to the bed on the other side of the room, while he whispered in Nick's ear.

David walked over in a daze, and sat down heavily. "Now David, start from the beginning." Nick said gently.

David nodded, and opened his mouth to begin "Well, I was just trying to make sure Wes was okay, because he was so tense during practice today, you know? And he just went off. Talking about how stressed and tired he is over school. But then he rounded on me. Telling me he was sick of me too."

Nick and Jeff were staring at him intently, straining to understand him through his tears and sobs. David hiccoughed, and just continued crying. Nick and Jeff looked at each, "Hey David, you wanna take a nap? You can go ahead and just lay down there, no one uses that bed anymore." Jeff said, while squeezed a blushing Nick. David simply nodded and fell backwards, rolling to face the wall.

Nick turned to Jeff, "Jeffy, I do believe that we have something to attend to."

"Quite right Nicky, let's go pay our dear friend Wesley a visit shall we?"

They both hopped off the bed, and started to the door. "Hey Nicky?"

"Jeff?"

"You look hot in my sweatshirt, babe." There was a slapping noise as Jeff chuckled.

* * *

><p>Wes's room was dark, and quiet. Without the liveliness that was David, their room was dead. Wes lay in bed, hugging David's pillow to himself as he tried to keep up with his own thoughts, <em>What am I going to? He won't be back tonight, he'll probably go home for the night. Oh god, I don't even know where he is, or if he's safe. Enough, <em>He thought.

He climbed out of bed and went to the corner, picking up his guitar. He strummed it a few times, and then the beginning chords of a song started.

_Forever and ever_

_Forever and ever _

_Home is where you are_

_Kind of Tragic that I left your side_

_Left your side, left your side_

_I recall a smile, a kiss_

_By your side, I was by your side_

_I gotta tell you how it feels now_

_You're my air, when I feel I can't breath _

_Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet_

_We'll get through this together _

_You're my smile, when I just want to cry_

_Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes_

_I'm giving you my forever and ever_

Wes's voice was shaky, but he carried on. After all, it was the least he could do for David, after what he'd said and done. "I'm so sorry Davie." he whispered

_Forever and ever_

_Forever and ever_

_The hug, the kiss, the love_

_All the magic that we're feeling inside_

_Deep inside, deep inside_

_It's hard to find the words_

_The courage is somewhere inside_

_Deep inside, deep inside_

_Gotta tell you how it feels now_

_I'm ready to fall_

Jeff and Nick had just reached Wes and David's shared dorm room, when they heard the last of the song being sung. They heard Wes taper off, and looked at each other. Maybe both Wes and David needed help.

They heard a sob through the door. Yes, they both definitely needed a shoulder to cry on. And fast, because no one liked when David and Wes fought. Jeff squared his shoulders and raised his fist to knock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! Carroll here! I couldn't wait to continue the story, so I typed out another chapter tonight! Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy! The name of the song is Forever and Ever by He is We. NO copy right intended! Reviews are love, as always! Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The knock at the door startled Wes, but he couldn't be bothered to get up and get it. He knew that if it was important, whoever it was would just come in.

Jeff looked down at Nick, "Maybe we should yell for him or something." Nick shrugged "Wes, Wes come on! Open up! It's about David!"

That sent Wes running for the door. "Nick, where is he? Where? Please tell me he's okay. We got in this fight and-" Nick held up a hand and cut him off. "We know Wes.

We're here to get his bag. Help us will you?"

Wes' face dropped considerably upon hearing they were here to collect his bag, but he nodded none the less. Who was he to deny David anything?

Jeff walked over to David's bed, bending down to retrieve a duffel bag from underneath. "Alright!" Nick said clapping his hand together, "We'll need at least two sets of pajamas, a pair of jeans, and a couple of t-shirts. Will you do the honors Wesley, while Jeffy and I here collect his toiletries?"

Wes knew Nick was trying to lighten the mood, but this wasn't making it any easier. "Sure, Nick." When they walked into the bathroom, Wes quickly crossed the room, pulling open a draw of David's desk. He pulled out a worn, faded stuffed Giraffe. It was a secret of David's. This Giraffe used to sit in David's bed, since he was little. But then he and Wes had started dating, sharing a bed most often, if not every night. He found that he didn't need it anymore, but had kept it for sentimental purposes. Wes tucked it in gently to the bag being packed, and quickly set off gathering the things requested.

Nick and Jeff ambled out the bathroom, items in hand. Jeff dumped the bag of toiletries into the bag unceremoniously, before spinning on his heel to face Wes. "Alright my dear Wesley, will you hand me that hoodie off the back of that desk chair?" Wes looked at him confusedly. "But, uh, that's my hoodie?" Jeff rolled is eyes, faking annoyance, "Yes." He said slowly "I know. Now grab it and hand it to me."

Wes did as he was asked, watching as Jeff folded it clumsily and placing it into the bag. Wes took a shaky breath, "Tell David" He took another breath "Tell David I'm so sorry. And that I miss him. Please." He looked at them, his eyes shining with tears. Nick and Jeff nodded, "You better fix this, Wes." Nick stated as he clasped Wes' shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Wes watched as Nick and Jeff left the room with David's bag. _This is real now. We're in a fight. A big fight. My own mind is going to kill me. _

He picked up his phone, and fell down onto his bed. He clicked the circle button, and the picture of him and David smiling appeared. "I'll get you back, Davie. This I swear."

He typed in David's number and began the first of numerous phone calls


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Carroll here! So, this is definitely being posted before 1 am, my time. But it is also incredibly late, like two weeks late. I may have another chapter up for this one before the end of the day, again, my time. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, and I know this one is short! But I'll be updating a lot more now, not only do I have more time, but I've also got my inspiration and drive back. I'm making a poll right after I post this, so pretty please vote! Enough of my rambling now though, enjoy!  
><strong>**~Carroll **

* * *

><p>David did not want to answer his phone. <em>It could be important, <em>he reasoned, _or it could be Wes, _he thought bitterly as he tossed his phone back onto his bed beside him.

He had arrived home to his house in Westerville twenty minutes ago, narrowly avoiding his mother and her questions. _I'm sick of crying, sick of missing Wes, _David was way past the point of sobbing his eyes out. He had gotten to the angrily wiping away tears phase.

"Wes, why do you have to make me love you, so damn much?" David heard a knock at his door, and gave a grunt in reply. According to his mother that was an okay to enter.

"Is something wrong with you and Wes?" She asked gently as she sat down on his bed.

David turned away slightly from the hand his mother extended. "Yes" he mumbled.

"Oh Honey, it's just an argument", she said gently as she rubbed her hand up and down his back. David made a strangled noise that soundly eerily like a sob. "You don't understand, Ma. He told me, no, yelled at me, that he was sick of me! That's not just an argument. You kinda need both parties in a relationship to be on the same page." Wes said with a bitter laugh,

"Look Ma, I'm going back to school tomorrow night. Maybe. But for now, can you just leave me alone for a bit, please?" David's mother looked at him worriedly, gnawing on her lip. "Okay sweetie, if that's what you want."

When she got up to leave she placed a kiss to his head. David cracked a smile, glad that his mother wasn't the type to pry.

He fell on to his back with a pondering look on his face. _Maybe I should just go back now. Face Wes head on, because you're brave. Act like Blaine, use 'Courage' _David thought to himself _That's it, that's what I'm doing._

David stood up form his bed, scooped up his bag, and walked out of his bedroom, a determined look upon his face. "Bye Ma, I'm going back to school now. I've got business to take care of" he yelled as he exited the house

David's mom stood just inside the kitchen, a small, knowing smile, playing on her lips.

* * *

><p>Wes was about to pull his hair out in frustration. David <strong>would not <strong>answer his phone. It was nerve wracking, his mind kept drifting to thoughts of accidents and laying dead, in ditches, and then he would just want to throw up.

"One more time" Wes says to himself reaching for his phone. He hits the two button, speed dialing David. "Hey Davie, it's me, obviously. I'm sorry. And I miss you. I love you so much, Honey come back to school. Let me make it up to you. I'll sing to you, beg you, cater to your every whim. Anything. Just, just please come back." Wes ended the call with a sigh. _I hope he comes back, _Wes ran a hand through his hair in frustration _Hell, I hope he forgives me. _

Wes just sat there at his desk. His expression blank, eyes dead. _I really am nothing without him _he thought sadly. His head snapped up at the sound of a knock at the door, tripping over sweaters and his backpack to get to the door, hoping it was David. He opened it, only to be disappointed to see Thad and Trent.

"Hey man, we just saw David's car enter through the campus gates, did you all make over the phone or something?" Thad asked, not even bothering to say Hello. Wes wasn't one for manners at the moment either though.

"What? He's back? You two, meet me in Warbler Hall in twenty minutes, and gather as many Warblers as you can find! Thanks!" Wes said in a rush. He took off at a sprint down the hall, leaving Thad and Trent confused. "So," Trent drawled, "We should probably shut the door." Thad rolled his eyes at Trent, before shutting Wes and David's (or was it just Wes'?) dorm room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Carroll here! I'm sorry I can never keep my update promises! This story is finally finished! This is my most favorite chapter yet, and my longest! I was thinking about revising my idea to write a Klaine Drabble series, and double up on couples by adding Niff and have the story follow them through life till like their 30's maybe, starting with them in high school. And of course I'll do the Warblers party one still too. First I'll need to finish my other story in progress, I'll Breath with You. Message me or review if you have any ideas or comments on my in progress story, or my other two ideas! Happy Reading!  
><strong>**Carroll **

* * *

><p>Wes didn't even know why he was running. He figured that he wanted to know for sure that David really was back in one piece. He'd only been gone a few hours, but during a fight, Wes had come to realize, time felt like forever. Like you were never going to see the one you love most safe again.<p>

He came to a stop just behind the big potted plant that stood in the lobby of their dorm building. He watched David walk in, not whistling or smiling like he usually did. _Thank god it's Friday, _Wes thought suddenly, _I'll need the entire weekend to make it up to him properly if he forgives me. _Wes shuddered at the word if**. **He wasn't sure what he would exactly do if David didn't forgive him.

After properly making sure that David was indeed back, Wes started his run again to Nick and Jeff's dorm. He skidded to a halt, nearly running into the door, and barged in.

"Wes! What the hell, man!" He heard Jeff yell. He was really glad that he had covered his eyes before he came in.

"Jeffy, I just want to be alone." Wes heard Nick whine. "Nick, Jeff, I'm really sorry. But Thad and Trent came to tell me that David has come back, bag in hand. And I have decided that I will not sit idly by while he is somewhere in the same building as myself. So I've come up with a plan. So, whadyya say?" Wes said quickly, and hopefully.

He heard Jeff sigh, and chanced a small peek in between his fingers, relieved to find them fully clothes, a little rumpled, but with clothes on. He watched has Jeff bent down to whisper in a pouting Nick's ear, and managed to catch the last of the conversation. "-We can't say no. I love you, sweetie. I'll make it up to you when we get back. After all, it is only Friday night." Wes watched has Jeff placed a gentle kiss on Nick's temple, and blushed, feeling like he was intruding on an intimate moment.

_Will we ever be able to have embarrassing, and sappy moments like this again, _Wes thought sadly, _stop it! We'll get through this! _Wes nodded to himself.

Jeff finally looked up from Nick. "We're in, what's the plan?"

Wes grinned, and walked towards them. "Alright, here's the plan."

* * *

><p>David walked through the front doors of the Warblers dorm building, thinking how funny it was that they got an entire dorm hall to themselves.<p>

He could have sworn that he saw something move from behind the potted plant, but shook his head and carried on to his dorm.

When he reached his door, he hesitated. _Shook I knock? _He thought, _It's weird to not know how to enter your own dorm. _David finally just decided to go in, it was his room after all. "Oh, he's not here right now." David said out loud, sounding slightly relieved. He wasn't to sure what he would have said if he had been.

He walked over to their bed, and noticed his pillow on Wes' side of the bed, _Well, at least I know he misses me, _David thought sadly. He placed his bag on his bed and started to unpack it. The first thing he pulled out was one of Wes' sweatshirts. He smirked a little, _Must have been Jeff and Nick's doing, _Nick was always known to be wearing one of his boyfriends sweatshirts, everyone knew this. But David was just as guilty, he just didn't do it in public as much. He pulled Wes' sweatshirt to his face and inhaled deeply.

It smelled so much like Wes, he almost started crying, but he slipped it on over his t-shirt instead. He reached his hand into his bag again to pull out the next item. He froze when he saw it. _My stuffed Giraffe, _David thought _Oh, Wes. _Only one person knew about his stuffed Giraffe from his childhood, and that was Wes. _He must have slipped it in when Nick and Jeff weren't looking. _He was placing it on their bed, (or was it just Wes' bed now?), when he heard a knock on the door.

David opened the door to reveal a panting Thad, "Hey David, Trent called a Warblers meeting and wants you there." Thad didn't stick around long enough for David to start asking questions "Uh, okay." A very confused David said to an empty hallway.

He failed to notice the empty guitar stand in the corner of the room as he shut the door and locked it.

* * *

><p>Wes watched through a crack in the second set of double doors as David entered Warbler Hall and took his seat at the council table. He watched has David looked around, hoping against hope that he was looking for him. <em>This is it, <em>Wes thought nervously, _he's either going to forgive you, and give you another chance that you know you don't deserve after what you said to him, or he won't. _

Wes stood up a bit straighter and picked his guitar up.

"Alright guys, settle down. We're going to call the meeting to a start now, alright?" Trent said. _Where's Wes, _David thought, _He's on the council too._ David was confused to say the least. Some of the other Warblers seemed to be as well.

"Trent, if you don't mind me asking, but why are we here on a Friday night?" A fellow Warbler, Cameron, asked. A few of the other nodded and agreed, except for a few, like Jeff, Thad, and a still pouting Nick.

"Well Cameron, you'll notice that we're missing a fellow council member." Trent said simply, a grin upon his face, "And this has everything to do with him, and of course our other lovely fellow council member." And with that being said, Trent got up and took a seat next to Thad on one of the couches, while the double doors in the back opened slowly.

David heard the beginning chords of a song on a guitar before he saw Wes. David looked to the ceiling, wondering what possible song Wes had chosen. After a few more notes, David knew. Wes started to sing, the other Warblers providing the rhythm the guitar could not.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

David wanted to be mad when he saw Wes. He really did. But then he saw the tears in Wes' eyes, and the way that he was singing solely to him. He made eye contact with Wes and the others were gone. He knew in his heart, what he really had to do.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, i won't give up_

Wes didn't even care if he was crying. He had David in front of him, safe. _How could I ever have yelled at him, _Wes thought bitterly, _David is the sweetest, most beautiful human being I have ever met. _

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that i can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what i got, and what I'm not_

_And who i am_

David stood up slowly, and walked to where Wes was standing in the middle of the room. He loved that Wes had to cast his gaze down just the slightest because he was taller, and he loved how driven he was. David really only heard the hum of the guitar and the words Wes was singing to him.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_I'm still looking up_

_I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough (I am tough), he knows (I am loved)_

_We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)_

_Even if he doesn't forgive me, _Wes thought as he looked into David's warm, hazel, flecked eyes, _he'll still forever be worth this. _

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

The song came to an end, and David watched has Wes played the last few notes carefully. They never broke eye contact as Wes bent down to place his guitar on the floor. They were standing so closely, that Wes could see the flecks of gold in David's eyes. "Davie, I'm so sorry baby. This afternoon, I was just frustrated, and that's not even a good enough excuse. There is no excuse for what I said to you!"

All of the brave things David was going to say had left him, all of the snarky comments he had thought up. He started crying, and leaned into the touch when Wes' hand came up to cup his cheek. "So, so you're not sick of me?" David whispered brokenly.

A pained look crossed Wes' face. _What have you done, _flashed across his mind once again. "Oh honey, no. No no no no no. I love you. And I could never be sick of you. Ever. I know you're upset, and I know I don't deserve it, but please forgive me? I'll spend the rest of the time you grant me making it up to you." Wes whispered back to David.

The Warblers waited with baited breaths. David didn't know what else to say. He was tired, exhausted really. He didn't want to be mad at Wes anymore.

He through his arms around Wes' neck and hugged him for all he was worth, while he cried into his shoulder. Wes hugged him back, tucking his head into David's neck.

"I'm so sorry," Wes whispered, "I love you so much, Davie." David pulled back to look at him, eyes still shining with unshed tears. '"I'm stressed too, Wes." David said seriously "But god I missed you, and it hasn't even been twelve hours. I love you, too. Now kiss me and make it better!" David said, cracking a small a smile.

"As you wish." Wes said goofily, pulling David into a gentle kiss. They could both hear the Warblers cheering around them. Wes especially heard an extra excited squeal from a certain pouty Warbler. But neither cared that they had just had an emotionally draining apology in front of a crowd. Because they were going to be okay.

As they broke apart, David pulled Wes in for another hug, and stated proudly "You sang beautifully" in his ear.

Wes grinned and whispered in David's ear "And you're just beautiful." The giggle that David let loose was such a wonderful thing. "I love you, David"

"Love you too, Wes"


End file.
